Inter-Faction love stories
by Decepticon-RoadRage
Summary: Decided to do this...what you expect I suck @ summaries. So first up is Soundwave and Arcee!


Guess whose back in the game that's right me working on big project for upcoming stories that are in production...O YEA this is a series starring bot/con crack couples I like also its song fic so first up is Soundwave/Arcee

Soundwave will be the singing all of the parts in this. Picture him having a voice actor's voice very adaptable and cunning yet with music on point.

So without further ado I present to you "Times I Wish For" part one of the crack couple series

Who voices them

Soundwave- Robert O. Smith

Singing Voice- Mark Althavean Andrews

Arcee- Susan Blu

Arcee was a very shy bot after being put out of stasis. Very new to the world around her she was scared. Ratchet never really had time for her any more so they decided to be friends. She ran into a very strange bot that had a screen as a faceplate one day after saving her from a thug. She was just walking around till a huge mech came up blocking her path. Asking for her credits or else. Arcee showed the big mech that she had no credits thinking he would let her go she was mistaken. The mech changed his hand into a blaster and said "Well if I can't take you credit's I'll just take your life!"

Arcee saw the blaster was at her face and waited for her life to end but all she heard was a scream. She opened her eyes to see the mech's head at her feet with a shocked and painful look on his face. She looked around to see who saved her and behind her was her savior.

The mech wore a cloak to hide his body but she could see his face just a face with waves on his screen. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever but he let her go and ran off. "Umm?" before Arcee could even ask for his name he jumped to a rooftop and left leaving her curious to whom this bot was.

Over time Arcee met a bot named Springer 2nd in Command of a group named the Wreckers. As time went on Arcee and Springer became sparkmates.

Yet as more time went on things turned from good to worst for the couple.

The war was turning their way causing the wreckers to become low on missions meaning they get paid less. He turned to drinking to try and numb the pain. Arcee wanted him to stop but when she tried he hit her. Long story short Springer became aggressive towards Arcee.

She started turning up with bruises and dents in her armor. Many became worried for her asking where coming from. She told them training in the simulator. She was protecting this mech and she didn't even know why she does it anymore. Sure he would show regret but then he would just go back to his old ways. She wondered when things would get better for her.

One day she ran out on Springer after an argument. While she was running she bumped into a strange mech with a cloak.

When she looked up at the mech she recognized him. He was the bot with a screen face. She passed out from being low on energy he held out his arms and caught her. He noticed that she was full of distraught and very tired so he took her too his place. By the time they reached his home she was in deep stasis. He put her in his berth and removed and hid everything that would give him away. While putting the final item away he stopped and wonder why he was doing all of this for just one femme?

"Decisions: Unexplainable…I need to speak with Lord Megatron tomorrow when she leaves." Said the screen faced bot. After putting everything up and letting Laserbeak release to find a spot to sleep he fell asleep on the couch still wondering what this new emotion was it felt familiar something still foreign though.

(NEXT MORNING)

Soundwave P.O.V

Soundwave awoke feeling warm and…heavy? Soundwave looked down to see in shock which is completely rare for him the femme was on top of him. An added bonus his arms were wrapped around her. What really confused him was the wet feeling on his chest as well. He looked closer to notice she was crying! Soundwave couldn't help but wonder what could or who harmed her and made her cry? Before he could even move her off of him she began to stir in her sleep and SHE WAS ABOUT TO WAKE UP! Soundwave didn't know what to do he wanted to look away but couldn't she looked so darn cute to him. She awoke and stared at him then screamed and jumped off of him landing on the floor turning away….yet all he could think was that she looked embarrassed, could scream, and he would need to get his audio's checked later.

Arcee P.O.V

OH MY GOD PRIMUS DID I REALLY SLEEP WITH THIS MECH?! I was so nervous and completely embarrassed I turned away and felt my face heat up from all of this. I remember running into him that night running from Springer….PRIMUS I FORGOT ABOUT SPRINGER! Arcee checked her messages on her and noticed she had 45 messages from Springer. He seemed worried and angry at the same time in every message. Arcee wanted to call Springer and tell him that she is okay, but she was scared. She started to silently sob about everything that's been happening. "Why did everything go horrible" she whispered in her sobbing voice. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Soundwaves head tilted and her sob recording playing. At first she was confused but then understood he was asking a question. "I'm ok….I'm just confused why we woke up you know….together?"

No One's P.O.V

"I have an answer to that if you would like my confused couple" said a voice on top of stand. The "couple" turned to see a cyber-bird staring at them with a look of all-knowing…kind of like Primus. This bird had a long craning neck with the head of an eagle. His wing span up to 45'ft his colors are red, silver, and black. "Answers: Brought Immediately" The bird complied and transformed into a visual player. Something we would know as flat-screen but it can float.

**VIDEO STARTS**

It was dark and very quiet till the door to a room was opened and a figure of a femme could be made out. Quietly stepping towards the couch she noticed a figure on the couch. Still tired she woke him up "Excuse me…can you move over" said the tired but also nervous femme figure. The figure on the couch could be made out to be a mech with something on his body he woke still tired. The mech thought for a while with a lazy mind and then instead of moving over he grabbed her and pulled her close to his body. Holding her with love and compassion and love that shocked her something she hadn't felt in vorns with Springer. A she heard the intakes of Soundwave as he slipped back into recharge she leaned up and kissed his cheek. As she rested she started to cry whispering a thank you weeping into recharge.

**VIDEO ENDS**

They looked at each-other as the video ended. Each not knowing what to do all they could do is stare and have a million thoughts in their processor. Arcee felt strange and very confused. Soundwave himself was not better he felt like he was going to crash at any moment. Arcee broke the silence "Um…thank you for your hospitality and everything else. I was hoping that you could walk me home." Soundwave nodded and walked her towards the door. She stooped at the door and yelled towards where the metallic bird was looking at them with a smirk. "THANK YOU ALSO um…" "Laserbeak" Arcee turned to see it was Soundwave was where the sound came from. His voice sounded smooth and very soft. Yet his voice had a robotic tone to it making it hard to hear the smooth, caring voice. She also noticed that he jumped a bit. Yes, Soundwave jumped a bit. He could not fathom why he used his true voice instead of a recording. Soundwave just looked at her he could feel his faceplate heat-up as he looked into her eyes.

Those lightest of light baby-blue eyes had him in a trance like state. He kept staring and moved closer against his bodies will. To his surprise Arcee was doing the same. Arcee could feel herself move forward. She was confused as to why she could not stop her body from moving. She was shocked but still in her trance as she noticed that his mask started lifting.

They both moved closer Soundwaves mask moved up more. Just as their lips were meters away an alarm went off in Soundwaves Room. They were startled by the sound. The moment ruined Soundwave put his mask back in place and went to go check the message. Arcee stood their speechless on her actions. HOW COULD SHE TRY AND KISS HIM! WHAT WOULD SPRINGER THINK…would he even care?

Soundwave returned and just wanted to return her home. He needed to sort things out with himself before things get too hectic for him. Why did he almost reveal his face to this femme? The walk to her home was long and quite that both thinking many things.

They finally made it to Arcee's home. Just as they arrived on the steps someone opened the door. "Arcee?" "Hello Springer" said Arcee. Springer then pulled her in the house and hugged her. Springer was concerned about her?! This shocked Arcee to the core. She saw Soundwave tilt his head in confusion. "Oh Soundwave this is my sparkmate….to be Springer" said Arcee. As Soundwave heard this he felt a hurt in his spark. Yet the "to be" part gave him a feeling of….hope. "I would like to thank you for bringing her home pal" said Springer as he held his hand out for a hand shake. As soon as Soundwave touched it he felt a dark feeling shake him. He was called and empa-bot. A bot that could feel emotions or aura's. He noted to watch out for him but shook the hand anyway. "Have a good-night pal" he said. "Yes and thank you again give Laserbeak a pet for me." said Arcee. Soundwave gave a nod and turned to leave. As he turned the block he brought out a mini-satellite. Scanning around for any information he can get he picked up on a stray signal. It sounded like…music from his past?

*(Song thoughts)*

**Music Moment START**  
_God knows that you're a sexy thang  
It's taking everything in me  
Not to kiss you over under  
Feel your inside feel my thunder  
How the hell could I not want you  
_

(What the pit is this? It sounded so familiar to him a song form long ago. He tries to remember but he gets lost in the music.)__

Girl you don't have to be a thang  
I'll wait for you, You wait for me (baby)  
Cuz true love's insisting  
We don't have to rush at all (baby yeah)  


(He started to walk closer to the signal. As he kept walking close he started to notice the neighborhood. Something he could smile bout. Then he frowned as the song brought an image in his head.)__

These are the times we all wish for  
The moment when less means so much more  
We don't have to do a thing at all  
We can take our time and talk  
And this is the way things need to be  
No pressure from you and none from me  
Just let the mood set the moment off  
We can make love or not at all  
(An image of a bot soon to be taken a pink blue femme her name….Arcee. A forbidden fruit that he can't obtain an illusion that hurts his spark.)

**Music Moment OVER**_****_

As Soundwave stopped in front of where the signal turned off he noticed where this place was. An old friend lived here and he knew that this would be either good or bad. Well like Swindle always say's you gotta just roll the dice and take your chances. "I just hope Blaster is still what I would call a friend" thought Soundwave. He took a step at the door and knocked. Hoping that his "friend" was still his friend.


End file.
